


12 Days, 12 Fics

by loopyloo2610



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Crush, Established Relationship, Hangover, Languge barrier, M/M, Morning after the night before, New Year, Princess Hao, Princess Hao AU, Reincarnation, Short & Sweet, Shrine Visit, Single Dads AU, Temporary Character Death, death bed, death of not very good father, new year party, shinto shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: Merry Christmas!! This is my Secret Santa gift for Lulusensei 🎄🎁 I hope you enjoy 12 ficlets over 12 days ❤A variety of Hao and Lyserg fics.Day 1: Christmas SnuggleDay 2: A story about a PrincessDay 3: Language BarrierDay 4: Single Dads AUDay 5: Deathbed (TW: Death)Day 6: ReunionDay 7: Shrine VisitDay 8: The Morning After The Night BeforeDay 9: Princess Hao - Part 1Day 10: Princess Hao - Part 2Day 11: Princess Hao - Part 3Day 12: Princess Hao - Part 4
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Lyserg Diethel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1: A Christmas Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuluSensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluSensei/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hao and Lyserg snuggle on Christmas Day

The warm twinkle from the Christmas tree and the technicolour glow from the long-forgotten film were the only lights shining upon the two men swaddled in the thick blanket. The room was filled to the brim with the scent of mulled cider and the dried fruit that hung on the tree – the television blocking the noise of the storm raging outside. 

The men were curled on the sofa were a tangle of limbs and love. The only movement was the gentle up-down of their chest as soft breath left their lips. The green-haired man was snuggled into the chest of the brunette – hand clenched at the fabric of his pyjama shirt. His mouth was open slightly, releasing gentle snores that only his lover was close enough to hear. The brunette head was slumped forward, with his chin resting on the crown of his partner. He said that he would be fine and that he'd wake the other up once the film was over. But, truthfully, he had been the first to doze off, due to the full stomach and warm body in his arms. 

An explosion went off on the television, rousing the pair slightly. The green-haired man stopped snoring and went to sit up, but the strong arms held him back and he did little to resist their pull as he returned to slumber. The brunette gave a contented hum, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and fell back to sleep too.

And there they stayed, warm in each other's hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I have written a fair amount for Shaman King, I haven't done so for a while and never for these two. I hope they have done them justice for you.
> 
> I'll see you tomorrow!


	2. Day 2: A story about a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a lonely princess and how she was saved

There once was a princess so sad and alone,  
She'd just sit by the window, dreaming of sitting on the throne,   
As the humans below may have smiled and waved,   
Their thoughts shared their true feelings, fake smiles betrayed.

Their opinions came together and in the Princess's head grew louder,  
She'd look down on them, her face a deep glower,   
Although they gave sweet smiles, their thought held a curse,   
When she had power, she'd do unto them worse.

She surrounded herself with allies, those who understood,  
But in doing so lost the one person who would,   
She channelled her hatred into reaching her goal,   
Until the fire almost swallowed her whole.

No sooner had the crown been placed on her head,   
She cried, "I'll show them, I'll make them all dead!"   
But her action was cut short as her brother arrive,   
Along with four others – the warriors five.

She banished them with a flick of her wrist,   
But her brother smirked, he was able to resist!   
He stood by the Princess, sat by her side,   
"There's another way to do this, let's keep them alive."

He threw open the doors to her lonely home,  
He called in his friends, she was no longer alone!   
She tried to fight, show them her power,   
But it was too late, they saw through her glower. 

As their love surrounded her with warmth,  
She realised she could no longer hear their thoughts,   
Without her power, she thought she'd be scared,   
But as it turns out, she was much better prepared,

She wanted to share this news, shout out from the rooftop,  
But someone was missing, which caused her to stop,   
She searched through their faces, covered in glee,   
Except for the one she most wanted to see.

Through the excitement, her brother noticed her frown,  
He gave her a nudge, told her not to worry, he'd not let her down,   
Before she could ask him to explain, the doors opened once more,   
In the doorway, a woman she saw.

She ran past everyone, she couldn't move fast enough,  
Into the arm of her mother, filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to be a retelling of a fairytale, with Lyserg saving the Princess, but instead it ended up as a rhyming couplets about Priness Hao. I do have a couple more left to write, so maybe it'll turn up later on.


	3. Day 3: Language Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyserg sees Hao for the first time since his parents death. Filled with rage, he confronts Hao, but it doesn't go as expected.

The first time he saw Hao, since that eventful day almost 10 years ago, was when they were about to board the jumbo jet to Patch Village. Everyone who had made it this far in the fight was there making the crowd between them unpassable. 

Even though time had passed and they had grown from children to teenagers, Lyserg knew it was him. He had the same burning eyes and the 'fuck you' aura. He may not have been able to reach him, but he made sure to burn the image of Hao to his mind, taking great care to memorise his hair, his clothes, his face, his smile. Hao was Lyserg's, and one day he would be the one to destroy him. 

If he wasn't so angry, he would be mortified. Lyserg had seen Hao with only a small posse rather than a huge group. He knew from his time watching him that he would never catch him alone, so this was his only chance. He stopped mid-conversation and stormed over to him effing and blinding, vowing vengeance until he was bright red in the face. When he finally stopped, when he had finally run out of things to say, Hao just blinked at him a couple of times, before tilting his head gently and asking, " _ Nani _ ?" 

It was like ice had shot through him. Hao had no idea what he said. He doesn't speak English and Lyserg does not speak Japanese. To make things worse, there wasn't even an inkling of recognition on Hao's face. The person Lyserg had based his life around didn't even remember him. 

With frustrated tears in his eyes, he stormed back to his accommodation, leaving his friends forgotten. He had promised himself that when he faced Hao he would do it with the poise of an English gentleman, instead, he acted like a pissed up hooligan outside a kebab shop after the pub had closed. He wanted to wipe the day clean and make a better first impression. But there was no way he could wipe his expression from his memories.

Lyserg ruminated over that brief interaction for days. If he saw Hao in passing he would try to pass him without being noticed, but there were times that Hao saw him and would give Lyserg a smile and a wave. When that happened he would blush a deep red and storm off in the opposite direction. It was becoming all too much and he took to sitting by himself staring up at the Great Spirit. Not for the first time he wished he was able to talk to his parents about this and pretended that he could see their faces in the swirls of the Great Spirit. 

Maybe he could learn Japanese. Tell Hao what he thinks of him in his own language, that would clear up any confusion. He could picture it now, the shock when he realised that Lyserg can speak English, but then how would he feel about Lyserg's challenge? Would he be hurt? Angry? Amused? How would he show those emotions? He spent a while picturing the many faces he could make Hao pull. It was only when those thoughts stayed from their original path, that Lyserg shook his head and came back to reality.

Once he did, he felt a presence next to him, heavy and warm. He turned sharply, weapons poised to attack. There, sat next to him and also looking up at the Great Spirit was Hao. At Lyserg's movements, Hao looked over and gave him a smile and a little wave. 

A furious blush covered Lyserg's face, as his heart hammered in his chest in anger. Before he could control himself he was spewing out his thoughts to him, "How dare you try to look so cute! You are evil, you are heartless! Batting your eyelashes at me will change nothing, no matter how nice your smile is! I hate you!"

Hao's eyes widened in shock at the outburst, before he gave a slight bow, saying, " _Sumimasen, imi ga wakarimasen._ "

Lyserg cried with frustration before storming back to the main part of the village, leaving Hao behind him. 

Lyserg's efforts to learn Japanese were slow. Yet, Hao's interest in Lyserg was just increasing. Often when walking around Patch Village, Hao would fall into step with him, giving him the same smile and wave as always. When Lyserg would insult him, he would just smile and nod, clueless as to what Lyserg was saying to him. 

At first, Lyserg would change direction and try to lose him, but Hao would be able to keep up. Over time – and Lyserg could never pinpoint exactly when – his insults became backhand compliments, then the backhand compliments were eventually spattered with genuine compliments (thank the Great Spirit that Hao couldn't understand). 

One of these walks took place after Lyserg's team had just won a fight. He was still buzzing with adrenalin, so took off leaving his teammates panting in the changing room. When someone fell into steel next to him, he knew exactly who it was and didn't even acknowledge him. 

There was no talking at first – Lyserg set the pace, as fast as possible without breaking into a run – just the sound of his laboured breathing. They slowed as a river came into sight and Lyserg collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. The last of his energy leaving him in a sigh. 

It was then that he turned his head to the figure that had followed him so presumptuously and sat next to him. Hao gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, a form of congratulations for winning his fight. Though Lyserg read it as,  _ congratulations on becoming one step closer to fighting me and losing! _

"Ugh, must you look at me so smugly?" Lyserg said, knowing that Hao would never understand him, "smirking as if it's just a matter of time until you take me out. I'm not going to lose, especially not to you!"

Hao just continued looking at him, his usual easy smile on his lips as if Lyserg was telling him the most fascinating story. It made Lyserg uncomfortable, his cheeks would flush and his heartbeat would race – clear signs of frustration. 

"Fine, just sit there smiling, pretty boy!" At that Hao's eyes widened slightly, Lyserg was shocked at the reaction from the usually unflappable man. He hesitated, determined to not lose this one-sided battle, "well, it's true. You are pretty, I may hate you, but I'm not blind."

"You… pretty… also." His voice was uncertain and his accent thick, causing Lyserg to pause as he processed what was happening. 

Once Lyserg realised what Hao had said he jumped to his feet, exhaustion long forgotten. His face burned with the deep flush, he attempted to sputter out words but his brain just short-circuited. Frustration welled in his chest – no, butterflies! Is that what it's been the whole time? No, it can't be, that's ridiculous! There is no denying how handsome he is, and the fact he has been endlessly patient as Lyserg would rant at him. 

Lyserg looked him over again, and more butterflies sprouted in his chest as he realised he had feelings for Hao.


	4. Day 4: Single Dads AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hao gets a desperate call late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many AUs I have written for this series. I've never written an for an AU before, and I though this was the perfect time to have fun with it.

"Mr Asakura? I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour but it's an emergency. It's Chloe, she hasn't been right all day and now she's burning up a fever. I would try her mother but she's currently travelling and I gave no way of contacting her…" 

Hao would recognise the trembling, rambling voice on the other side of the phone from anywhere. Lyserg Diethel – the only other dad who attended the Tumble Tots group he took Opacho to. Not only was he a welcome reprieve from the "aww look daddy is babysitting her" the mothers would throw his way, but he was easy on the eyes and his quick blush made him fun to tease. Though now was not the time for teasing. "It's okay, I'll get my brother to look after Opacho, then I'll be right over."

Between the rushed thanks and reassurances, Hao was able to get Mr Diethel's address. He then called Yoh while running around grabbing all that he thought would be useful. He was ready before his brother turned up, so he spared a moment to look over Opacho as she slept, cuddling her kitty plushie. It feels like only yesterday he had adopted her, though, at the same time, it feels like she had always been here with him. He doesn't know what he'd do if she fell ill. Probably be as panicked as Mr Diethel was. 

Once Hao finally made it to Mr Diethel's house, the door was thrown open almost instantly. There in pyjamas and a dressing gown stood Mr Diethel, glassy-eyed as if he was about to burst out crying at any moment. "Thank you so much for coming, I've finally managed to settle her down, so hopefully she'll sleep for a while…" 

Mr Diethel rambled on as he led Hao into the sitting room, trying to hide his emotions, though his hands were physically shaking. Just when Hao went to reassure him, Lyserg caught sight of the room. "I'm so sorry, it's not usually in such a mess!" He cried while picking up a pillow and a blanket – the only two things which could possibly be considered out of place in an otherwise spotless room. 

"Mr Diethel," Hao said in what he hoped was a calming voice, "I'm sure it's going to be okay – toddlers often get mild fevers." When he didn't reply, Hao waited for him to put the items in a basket then took him by the hand and sat him down. "Mr Diethel," he insisted, "running around is just going to get you more worked up and you'll be no use to anyone, so sit!"

He agreed wordlessly, and they sat there for a moment, letting the stress roll off them. Once he had calmed down Mr Diethel spoke, "you can call me Lyserg, you know. I did call you at dumb a.m. for help."

"Then you can call me Hao, I did come for you, after all."


	5. Day 5: Deathbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyserg is on his deathbed, and there's nothing Hao can do.
> 
> An AU where they're still shamans, but Hao didn't become Shaman King and therefore will be reincarnated again in another 500 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This is a death scene. It will be sad!
> 
> But tomorrow is a continuation and it does cheer up

_ So small.  _ That's all Hao could think when he saw Lyserg in the hospital bed, almost drowning in the pillow and blanket. So pale, as well. The warmth of his cheeks was gone, and his hair only the memory of the vivid green it once was. 

His organs were failing, slowly but systematically. There was nothing else to be done except make him comfortable. 

Hao took Lyserg's aged hand in his, doing his best to warm it. The only thing worse than watching as the one you love dies, is to do that knowing that you will be reincarnated and he will not. It's knowing that you will go on, and continue going on, without them by your side. It's terrifying. 

Lyserg's breath was laboured, he was unable to speak – it took too much energy – but he was able to keep his eyes trained on his partner. Trying to convey his love and appreciation of Hao staying by his side, and hiding his fear of the unknown. But he knew Hao knew him better than that, aged that he could read all emotions he was trying to hide and more. 

A single tear fell down Hao's cheek as he felt Lyserg use the last of his strength to squeeze his hand tight. And then he was gone.


	6. Day 6: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hao and Lyserg are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from yesterday.

_ This was it _ . The moment Hao had been anticipating since he first opened his eyes as a babe. But he didn't want Lyserg to see him like that, as a baby unable to move in his new body. So he waited. Until at 23 he could wait no longer. 

His heart fluttered with every step he took in the Asakura shrine. Peace attempting to wash over him, but the excitement pushing it back repeatedly. He made his way into the depths of the complex, to the honden which had been there since his first life. The air was still, he was the only one who visited, the only one who remembers its long lost location. The past lunar cycle he had been cleaning and purifying this spot, it had to be perfect. 

Now it was ready, he'd be able to give him the best welcome. Candles and incense were lit. He chimed a bell, and it was then that the peace finally won and calm washed over him. With well-practised ease, he began. 

It didn't take long to find his presence, the steady comfort that he knew as well as his own heartbeat. He reached out and grasped it, a warmth spread all over him. It felt like home.

When he opened his eyes, there he stood – looking exactly how he did the day he passed, from the once green hair to the hands weathered by time. He was as handsome as ever, and his heart thrummed in his chest.

The green eyes which had been examining the room locked onto Hao, a spark shock through both of them. For once, they were lost for words. It didn't matter. They stepped towards each other, taking the others hand in a familiar hold. Smiles, tears, and a wet embrace. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through!!! I had serious doubts that I would make it this far, and I'm so proud that I have! I have three more ficlets already written (including one which is longer than all the others put together), and three more left to write. I hope you are enjoying this journey!


	7. Day 7: Shrine Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyserg visit Japan for the New Year

Lyserg hadn’t intended to return to Japan so soon after the Shaman Fight. He had graduated from Oxford earlier in the year and planned to celebrate by seeing in the New Year in Japan, where he would be able to be an actual tourist, rather than a competitor. 

He guiltily arrived in secret on the morning of the 30th. He was only able to travel for a few days and there was someone in particular that he wanted to see. The shrine wasn’t near to any international airport, so he spent the entire day travelling to his intended location. That gave him one day to prepare himself. 

One day was not enough to prepare himself.

Throughout the entire day, he was doubting his decision, and by the time the evening came around he was really beginning to feel foolish. He had half the mind not to go, but he had travelled halfway across the world to do this, he can’t back out now he is on the precipice. 

When the clock struck eleven, he left the inn and headed towards the shrine. It was quieter than he expected, he always thought that everyone travelled to shrines to see in the new year, but he could only see a few people. On the other side of the Torii there was a Miko who seemed overly familiar, as she smiled and greeted him, he knew where from. “Asakura-san!” He greeted with a deep bow.

She gave him a smile, “please, call me Keiko, you’re a good friend to my son.” She joined him on the walk to the Haiden to make his New Year offering. “So, you’ve come all this way to see Kami-sama.” Lyserg flushed a deep red, as he attempted to stutter a reply, “Don’t worry, Lyserg-kun, I haven’t told anyone.”

Lyserg relaxed a bit, though his blush stayed stubbornly on his cheeks, “How did you know?”

“I saw it when I was divining for the upcoming year.”

The rest of the walk was in a companionable silence. Once Keiko had ensured Lyserg knew what to do, she left him to pray by himself. He rang the bell, offered the coin, bowed twice and clapped twice. 

_ Hao, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I have come to your home to wish you a Happy New Year.  _

He bowed one last time and opened his eyes. He almost fell out of the entrance to the Haiden when he saw Hao standing at the entrance of the Honden with the doors, which had previously been closed, thrust wide open.

“Happy New year to you too, Lyserg,” He said, stepping towards him, “and now for a tradition from England.” Hao closed the gap between them and placed his lips on Lyserg’s in a gentle kiss.

* * *

~One day when they are reminiscing~

Hao: You do know that you have up to three days for the first shrine visit of the year.   
Lyserg: *In shock* I thought it had to be as close to midnight of the New Year as possible.   
Hao: *Laughing* And you didn’t have to come to Japan, I would have come to you in England if you called.


	8. Day 8: The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyserg wakes up hungover, trying to piece together the previous night.

Lyserg woke up with a splitting headache and a throat drier than a sphinx's cot. Last night had been Yoh and Anna's New Year's Eve party, and he had drunk a lot more than he intended. He laid there trying to piece together the events of the previous night. 

He can remember up until 10 pm pretty easily, but at that point, Jeanne had wandered off with Ren, and Horohoro and Ryu had pulled him over for shots. Unsurprisingly, Lyserg's memory gets a little fuzzy from that point on. 

He definitely danced a lot. He has a clear memory of Horohoro challenging him to a dance-off while Yoh and Hao laughed at their antics. Thankfully, he didn't remember the dance-off. That would probably be embarrassing beyond belief. 

He also remembers kissing someone at midnight in the living room, surrounded by everyone cheering and wishing good fortune for the upcoming year. Or was it in the kitchen, surrounded by people looking for the last dredges of alcohol? Or was it on the porch, alone in the moonlight? 

He couldn't even think who it could have been. He has no recollection of who he was hanging out with before or after the events. He really hopes it was no one embarrassing, like someone married or someone who has feelings for him that he doesn't return. He could feel his face flushing at the thought of it. 

He was getting far too hot under this duvet, a cool shower will calm him down and clear his head. He went to get up, and that's when he noticed the arm wrapped around his waist, spooning him tightly. His heart flew into his throat in fear, looking over his shoulder he saw Yoh's brown hair! He can't believe he slept with Yoh!! Anna's going to kill them both. 

He needs to calm down – think this through. His underwear is still on, and there was no other evidence of messy drunk sex. Maybe they just snuggled? 

"Lyserg, lay back down. We have a while until anyone else wakes up."

He couldn't help but release a squeak as he looked over his shoulder. The voice hadn't matched Yoh's and he noticed the person had far too much hair to be Yoh. He'd spent the night with Hao! Lyserg's brain short-circuited at that, not knowing how to respond, he allowed Hao to ease him back down, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Apparently, there is something more embarrassing than kissing someone who has feelings for you, and that's waking up next to the one person you swore you'd never get a crush on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one! I spent weeks trying to figure out how to write a drunken hook-up while keeping it SFW, then I suddenly had this idea and I wrote it in an hour! This is 100% the one I enjoyed writing most.


	9. Day 9: Princess Hao AU - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 4  
> Prince Yoh and the Five Elemental Warriors have come to the castle to save Princess Hao from King Nikushimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Princess Hao ficlet was just meant to be the rhyming one from the second day, BUT after posting that, I had this little idea. Then this little idea grew to be bigger than all the other ficlets put together. If I knew that was going to happen, I would have put all my energy into this and made it a proper multi-chapter fic.  
> I have spilt this ficlet over the next four days, so I hope you look forward to the rest of it!!

Even though he arrived with his brother, Princess Hao was well aware that the mage, Lyserg, had every intention to kill her. He didn't even try and hide it, outright glaring over meals. She knew why, too. King Nikushimi had ordered her to execute the mage's parents, so she did. There was no mention of their child, so she let him live.

But here he was, joining her brother and the rest of the Five Elemental Warriors in trying to "save" her from the evil king. Her brother knew, he'd just laugh saying that 'it will all work out in the end', before continuing with his mission to get her out of her father's influence. Her brother's laid back attitude to the situation didn't bother her in the slightest. Even if Lyserg decided to kill her, he'd have no chance, he was too small. 

Princess Hao was in the library one day when Lyserg just sat quietly opposite her in front of the burning fire. It wasn't unusual for Princess Hao to see Lyserg in the library – he was often found in a well-lit corner reading forgotten scrolls – but it was odd that he decided to seek out Princess Hao's company.

She looked up at him expectantly, but he refused to meet her gaze. As the minutes ticked by, she returned to her book, keeping one eye on the mage, ready for the attack she was certain was to come. 

Five minutes had almost passed when he spoke, "Why did you do it?"

There was no point feigning ignorance, although they hadn't spoken about the event and she hadn't met him since that fateful night, she knew the look of those she had affected and his powers and looks were near identical to his father's. Besides, she had nothing to hide. "I was told to recruit or kill them. They didn't want to join the cause, so I killed them. It was nothing personal."

Lyserg's eyes were hard. Any moment now, she was sure, he was going to attack her. "I won't ever forgive you," he said plainly.

"I don't expect you to." She replied.

They sat in silence for a moment longer, both expecting the other to do something,  _ anything _ . Finally, Lyserg moved. He stood up and left, leaving her with a quiet “see you at dinner”. For the first time in a long while, Princess Hao was shocked. She prided herself in knowing people’s motives and actions, but this had truly shocked her. She whipped her head around just in time to see the mage leave the room, and a smile crossed her face. Maybe there was more to this green-haired mage than she anticipated.

From that day on, there was a shift in the Princess’ attention. Whenever Lyserg walked in her eyes would follow him; whenever she caught his eye, she would send him a smile, hoping that he would come over and talk to her and shock her again with something – but he never did. 

One of these times, was when she was talking with her father in the corridor. King Nikushimi was giving her advice for when she rises to power just as Lyserg rounded the corner. As much as she tried to focus on her father, Princess Hao’s eyes drifted over to the mage who was levelling the King with the glare which used to be reserved for her. Once he had disappeared around another corner, Princess Hao was able to return her gaze to her father who was looking down upon her with a knowing gaze. 

“So he is your weakness.” Princess Hao didn’t reply, she didn’t need to. Her fascination had turned into admiration, and there was no way for her to disguise it from the person who knew her best. “You had best sort that out if you want to be reliable on the throne. Passing fancies are of no use to anyone. Let me know if you need my assistance.” Her father’s threat did not go unnoticed, as she politely bowed to him and left.

She walked to her quarters she set her jaw. Even without her father’s thinly veiled threat, she knew what he said had made sense. Passing fancies would only distract her from her duties and effect her reliability when she ascends to the throne. She will just have to forget about the Mage and double down on her duties. Besides, she had killed his parent’s, there is no way he would be able to fall in love with her.


	10. Day 10: Princess Hao - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hao becomes conflicted about love

The first few days weren’t easy, her eyes drifted to him as if they had a will of their own and she had to suppress a smile whenever she heard Lyserg laughing with her brother and his friends. She ended up leaving meals as soon as she had finished eating and took her reading to her office rather than the library. Her brother would join her at times, but other than that, she’d spent most of her time on her own. It was what she was used to though, so she didn’t mind.

Whenever Prince Yoh would join her, they would talk about the same thing; the way King Nikushimi was preparing her for the throne. Princess Hao saw no reason to doubt the way her father ruled. He may not be the most beloved king, but few challenged his authority making him efficient. Prince Yoh would insist that the people feared the King – which Hao could not disagree with. Though, she would counter it with the goal of a royal wasn’t to be loved, but to do their best for their country.

It was after a particularly long day that Yoh joined Hao in her office for the usual debate. She tried to be cordial, but she couldn’t help but snap. “Don’t talk as if you know me,” she seethed, “you’ve only been here four months, you have no idea about true responsibility, what it’s really like. I cannot be weak! Our country will depend on me to lead them.”

“And that’s what you think love is; weak?” Yoh smiled his usual carefree smile, “I think it’s the opposite, it takes true strength to love, and the more you love, the stronger you become.”

She went to argue, but the Prince was already making his way out of the room, as if having the last word would make him the victor of their discussion. She tried to put it out of her mind and focus on the task at hand. But she couldn’t. His words were circling her mind, and the more she thought on them, the more stressed she became. In the end, she called it an early night, hoping that her mind would be clearer in the morning. 

That night, Princess Hao’s dreams were particularly vivid. Love in all it’s forms strutted in front of her mind’s eye. First, it was the love she held for her servants. It took the form of a cool white light, wrapping around her fraying edges and holding her together. She knew they weren’t the most orthodox, and that her father didn’t approve of most of them, but in a world where you can trust no one, she would take their words over anyone.

Secondly, it was the love she held for her father and brother. That was a hot red light, wrapping around her arms, pulling her in opposing directions. They were opposite in temperament and ideals. The two of them disagreed so much, that they hadn’t spoken to each other since Yoh left the castle a few years ago.

The third love was the one she held for Lyserg. It wasn’t as bright as the others, but she knew if tended for well, it would burn with a greater heat than the previous two combined. It would wash over her in waves, soothing with the approach and causing pain as it pulled away. This was the love that her father had warned her against. The kind that could build and destroy with great ease. 

But through all these different lights there was one that was constantly out of her reach. A golden yellow pulsating like a heartbeat. She knew exactly who it belonged to, who she longed to have, but hadn’t been seen since her father rose to the throne. The lights around her would help and hinder. They told her to run to love, they told her to shy away from its abandonment. Back and forth they pushed and pulled. Helping her see, blinding her. In the end, she leapt forward and cried “Mother!”.

The lights disappeared, leaving her in the darkness of her bedroom. She poured herself a glass of water to cleanse her mind from the remnants of her dream. Once her heart calmed down she paced over to the window, opening it and feeling the cool night air on her damp skin. 

Thinking over the dream and her brother’s words, she knew he had been right. She would do so much more for her mother’s love, than her father’s approval. A vulnerability settles over her and with it a determination. She will learn from her father’s teachings and meld it with what she knows about love to be a stronger ruler than King Nikushimi.

As soon she set her resolve, there was a knock on the door. The sun hadn’t risen yet, so it was unlikely to be a maid to set up the room for her awakening. They also know not to knock as to not disturb her while she is sleeping. Princess Hao placed a robe over her sleeping gown. “Enter!” She ordered.

Dame Goldva entered, she looked hurriedly dressed and yet still exuded the confidence that came with being the trusted advisor of the monarchy. She walked over to Hao and when she drew near she gave a deep bow. “Your Majesty.” She greeted.

At first, confusion crossed Hao’s mind,  _ Majesty _ ? That’s a term used only to address the monarch. So if Goldva is addressing her as such, that must mean…

“My father?” She asked quietly.

“He passed to the Great Spirit a few minutes ago, I came to you as soon as it happened.”

“Can I see him?” She asked.

As Dame Goldva lead her to her father’s chambers, a numbness settled over her. Hold it together, she told herself, you are the Queen and you need to be strong for your people. Black drapes had already been placed around the King’s bed. As she approached, her father’s valet pulled back the curtain allowing her to look at him. Laid in the centre of the bed, with the duvets and pillows surrounding him, he looked none of the grand King he once was. “So small,” she found herself musing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about the time of the dream sequence that I realised this ficlet was getting out of hand. I honestly thought it would be about 1k and it ended up being close to 4k.


	11. Day 11: Princess Hao - Part 3

She didn’t have time to mourn. Rather than returning to bed for a couple of hours, she decided to look upon the duties she would now be expected to perform. She was grateful to Dame Goldva, she had been the advisor to her father his entire reign, and for the majority of her Grandfather’s too. 

She was to make the announcement over breakfast. Best to get it done first thing rather than let it spread via rumour. There was a knock at the door. Her brother must have heard about it and come to check on her. She summoned them in, but instead of Yoh, it was Lyserg. “Goldva, could you give us a moment,” she found herself ordering. 

Her advisor nodded and left with a precise bow, and Queen Hao turned to Lyserg to ask him what he wanted, but he cut in before she even opened her mouth. “Why have you been ignoring me?” He asked, “you didn’t even ignore me before we spoke in the library, but now you won’t even look at me.”

Hao hadn’t expected the attack and instantly threw up her walls. “What makes you think that you should be privy to my motives? I am royalty, you are merely a mage, we’re from two different lives completely.”

Lyserg’s eyes widened slightly, but enough for Hao to notice. She felt a sliver of satisfaction on hitting with that remark. A wave of guilt attempted to wash over her, but her walls were too high for it to have any effect. “I thought we were becoming friends,” he said, I thought you– you know what? Never mind.”

He goes to leave, but Hao stopped him with a firm command; “Tell me, Lyserg. You thought I what, exactly?”

Lyserg’s look hardened back into the glare that was ever-present on his features when he first came to the castle. “I thought you cared.”

And with that Hao’s walls came crumbling down and Lyserg left. Hao rubbed her face in frustration. “I’m not going to follow him. I’m not going to follow him, I’m not…” she repeated like a mantra.

It didn’t work though. With a sigh, she pushed herself up and ran after him. Even though he was powerwalking, she caught up with him quickly. “Lyserg!” She called out. Her voice was harsher than she had hoped, but it did cause him to falter and she closed the gap between them. She placed a hand on his shoulder – ignoring the tingling sensation she felt at the contact – and tried again, “Lyserg, I do care. But I can’t. Not right now. Just, give me some time, please?”

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lyserg shrugged her hand off his shoulder and carried on walking away.

Dame Goldva was a welcoming presence by her side at breakfast. Her calm, no-nonsense demeanour grounded Queen Hao as she made the announcement over breakfast. She ignored the guilt on Lyserg’s face as he realised that his intrusion had happened soon after Hao had found out about her father. But as calming as Goldva was, she wasn’t able to settle Hao’s stomach enough for her to face eating. As she left, her brother fell into step with her. “Mind if I join you?” Goldva pointedly cleared her throat, “er– your Majesty.” Hao simply nodded and continued back to her office.

Yoh was pensive while he sat with his sister. The only sound was the low murmuring of Goldva instructing the new Queen on daily duties. Lunch came and went, and it was when the sun began to set that Goldva sat back. “I know that is a lot to take in, but in due course, it will become second nature and you will speed up. In his prime, your father was able to do all this within an hour. No one expects that from you right away, but I have faith that you will be able to get to close that speed and efficiency.” 

“So I am done for the day?” Hao asked, wishing to be back in her quarters where she could mourn in peace. 

“Almost, there is one thing that I am sure you would wish to see to sooner, rather than later.” Hao raised a brow is curiosity as Goldva pulled an aged book to her attention, “This is a record of people who have been exiled from the Kingdom. Each monarch has the power to pardon those who have been exiled by their predecessors.”

Goldva slowly turned the pages, names, dates and reasons were written in neat script. Most she did not recognise, but as Goldva got further through the book she recognised her Grandfather’s and finally, her father’s. “Forgive me if I presume incorrectly, but you may be interested in your father’s first entry.”

Hao read the entry aloud, “Year 1531, Month October, Day 26 th ; Douji Asanoha,” Hao hesitated at his mother’s name, before clearing his throat and continuing, “is hereby exiled for High Treason.” That was the day before her father’s coronation, the last day Hao saw his mother. She didn’t abandon her, she was exiled! It felt like a hollow had been carved in her chest. 

This was too much. She stood from her desk, pushing the book away from her. “I want her back!” She demanded, her wrought feeling showing through her pained words.

“The banishment can be rescinded,” Dame Goldva said, “though unfortunately, we do not know where she is. A public proclamation could draw her back though.”

Queen Hao shot a deathly glare at Goldva, “why say you can bring her back if you don’t know where she is!”

Before Hao’s rage could grow further, Yoh placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What have I said from the beginning? It’ll work out.” Hao wanted to slap the grin from Yoh’s face, but that didn’t stop him from carrying on, “I’ve already had Anna and Manta looking for her. Honestly, it was going to be a method for me to win our discussions. They found her a few weeks ago, but she had been refusing to return without giving us an explanation. I guess we now know why.”

Hao couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her face, as she pulled her brother into the first hug they shared since childhood. “Bring her home, please.”


	12. Day 12: Princess Hao - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Hao is reunited with her mother and they talk about love.

Her brother was good to his word, within a week Anna and Manta had arrived at the castle with Hao’s mother in tow. One tearful reunion later had Asanoha sitting with her two children in Hao’s parlour, the snacks Yoh arranged for it long forgotten. It was when the clock tolled eleven that Yoh stood, saying something about having a reunion of his own with his wife. 

Once they were left alone, Asanoha scooted closer to Hao and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. “What’s wrong?”

Hao was shocked at this question. She was the happiest she had been in years, having her mother home and by her side felt better than anything. “Nothing is wrong. You’re here, it’s perfect.”

Her mother sent her the same knowing smile that her father had sent her just over a month ago. “You have a look on your face which is caused by love issues.”

A hot blush sprang on her cheeks, “I don’t love him!” she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

“Oh? A ‘him’ is it? I was so sure this was going to be about the love of your people, from what you have said today!” Hao groaned, not knowing if she could get any redder as her mother put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Now, tell Mummy all about it and I’m sure we can come up with something.”

She felt a welcoming pang at her heart, hearing the phrase her mother would use whenever Hao or Yoh were upset as children, and she couldn’t help but spill everything about Lyserg. About how he initially – and understandably – hated her. About their weird truce after the conversation in the library. How she couldn’t help but see him everywhere after that, how she wanted him to approach her, but he never did. About her father warning her against passing fancies. The hurt on Lyserg’s face when he confronted her and the guilt on his face from the poor timing. Finally, the silence that had followed that.

Her mother was sympathetic, making affirming noises as Hao told her story. Smiling and frowning as the story took its turns, and ending with a gentle smile. She pulled the Queen into her arms, “I was so scared I was going to miss all of this! That you would already be married when we saw each other again.”

Hao didn’t know what to say and just buried her head into her mother’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of her true home. 

“It’s okay though, my sweet. It doesn’t sound as if you have done anything unredeemable.”

Hao blinked, “I killed his parents.”

“Well, yes, but it sounded as if you had already worked through the hardest part of that. Trust me, just talk to him plainly and things will work out in the end.”

Hao trusted her mother and the next time she found herself with a free afternoon, she made her way down to the guest quarters, vowing not to leave until the issue had been resolved. She knocked determinedly on the door and was a little disheartened when Chocolove opened the door. “Let Lyserg know that I am here. I need to speak to him.”

Chocolove tried to give her a smile, though she could easily see the caution upon his face. “He’s not in, your Majesty. I think he might be in the library, he usually is.”

His response cause Hao to deflate a little, but she was poised enough to not let it show. She gave him a nod, turning away to go to the library, where they will not leave until the issue had been resolved. 

She hesitated by the door. This would be the first time she had set foot in there since she spoke to her father that day. This is ridiculous, this is her castle and she can go to any part she wishes. She pushed the door open and began looking down the aisles for Lyserg, ignoring the bows and curtseys from the staff she passed. She grew tenser as he wasn’t in any of the well-lit corners that he used to frequent and it was only once she had scoured all other locations did she look towards her favourite spot. There, in the seat he took the first night they talked, sat Lyserg, reading a tome that looked the same size as Yoh’s friend Manta. She took a calming breath and, with a dignity that came naturally to her, sat in the seat next to Lyserg. 

He didn’t notice her at first and she took the moment to gaze upon his face in a manner that she hadn’t been able to in weeks, taking in his features one by one. He let out a sigh and went back up to the beginning of the page, a frown etched upon his brow. She let out a small chuckle at how cute he was. This caught his attention, he shot up and hastily gave a bow. “Your Majesty.” He greeted and turned to leave.

“Lyserg, wait,” Hao called after him. And he did. Whether it was due to duty or something else, Hao didn’t know, but she appreciated that he did. “Sit, please.”

There was a silence once Lyserg sat down. Like the first time, he was refusing to make eye contact with her, though this time, it was her turn to talk. She had thought up various scenarios on how this would go, from the mundane to the dramatic, the worst to the best. But now all thoughts and ideas had left her mind, and in its place was a simple truth. “I care for you, Lyserg.” His head shot up, and finally, they met eye to eye. She could see the confusion and doubt in his eyes, plus a vulnerability that she was hoping she was mirroring back to him. “I said somethings I regret, I was only speaking out of anger. I hope you can forgive me for that. I am hoping that today we could talk and properly clear the air between us.”

Lyserg’s smile was small but brilliant. “I’d like that.”

And so they talked all afternoon, throughout dinner and well into the night. At some point, their hands crossed the chasm between them joined quietly by the little fingers. The next morning they were awoken by Dame Goldva, who at least allowed Hao to save face by lecturing her about queenly behaviour behind closed doors. Hao took it all with a smile, knowing that she and Lyserg had a lot to look forward to together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading these, let me know which one was your favourite!
> 
> If you feel inspired by work, feel free to create your own works from it (though please make sure to credit it back to me!)
> 
> Take care! - Loopyloo


End file.
